


In red

by WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Art, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021
Summary: "My heavy anchors will be weighting me down till I paint my sails in red" (с) Ocean Jet
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 - Level 4 - Визуал высокого рейтинга





	In red




End file.
